


Вопросы и ответы

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: У Томаса очень много вопросов.
Relationships: Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Вопросы и ответы

«Рядом кто-то есть», — эта паническая мысль разбудила Томаса, рывком выдернув из сна. «Гривер! Твари выбрались из Лабиринта и пришли в Глэйд». В ужасе распахнув глаза, он сгруппировался, приготовившись действовать. Под плотными кронами деревьев в ночной час было мрачно и тихо. Эта темнота успокоила, не дав бешено колотящемуся сердцу выскочить из груди. От гриверов исходило страшное, нереальное свечение, да и шуму они наделали бы достаточно, приди они к его укромному убежищу.

Выдохнув и решив, что ему определенно не помешал бы перерыв между кошмарами, чтобы они не казались в каждом шорохе, Томас осмотрелся. На смену страху, покрывшему спину холодным потом, пришло удивление. Рядом с ним действительно кто-то находился; ощущение присутствия не было отголоском дурного сна.

Парень, чьи волосы в темноте казались черными, сидел на земле, обнимая подтянутые к груди колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Никакой реакции на возню не последовало, и Томас понял, что глэйдер спит. Он решил не будить парня для расспросов, а дождаться его пробуждения. Видимо именно неузнанный глэйдер притащил ворох одеял, в которые Томас завернулся во сне; рядом валялся спальный мешок и почти полная пластиковая бутылка.

Немого успокоившись, Томас принялся разглядывать своего ночного визитера. Наверняка его потеряли вечером, после бегства из комнаты с Терезой. Искать Томаса могли совсем немногие; Галли бы точно не стал сидеть рядом и ждать пробуждения, как и его дружки, Чак не подходил по фигуре, оставался только Ньют.

Глаза немного привыкли к окружающему полумраку, и Томас смог рассмотреть скрюченную фигуру получше. Казалось, безмолвный глэйдер состоял из одних острых углов: локти, колени, согнутая шея с явно проступающими позвонками. Ошибки быть не могло — таким долговязым и нескладным был только бывший бегун.

— Хватит уже на меня пялиться, — внезапно произнес он глухо и куда более хрипло, чем обычно.

— Ты искал меня? — тут же спросил Томас, слишком обрадованный тем, что ему не придется ждать пробуждения Ньюта, чтобы обидеться на его небрежный тон. Связь Томаса с девушкой, бегство в Лабиринт и нежелание ни с кем общаться после… Он в очередной раз нарушил запрет и наводил на себя все возможные подозрения; нужно было выяснить, не пересмотрел ли Ньют свое отношение к новичку. И не считает ли сумасшедшим после заявления, что он слышит голоса.

— Искал, — все так же не поднимая головы, ответил Ньют и дернул плечом. — Ты можешь заткнуться и лечь обратно?

— Я мешаю? Это твое место? — предположил Томас. Он неожиданно понял, что не знает, где ночуют члены Совета — ни одного из них видеть на поляне не доводилось. Ньют сам будил его, создавая впечатление, будто всегда бодрствует.

— Нет, спать в плюще может только кланкоголовый. 

Недовольство в голосе Ньюта слышалось так отчетливо, что Томас умолк, поперхнувшись следующим вопросом. Видимо, разговор придется отложить до утра, решил он с сожалением. Другой такой прекрасной возможности выяснить, что о нем думает один из лидеров Глэйда, ему еще не предоставлялось. Прожив в Лабиринте два года, Ньют мог бы поведать десятки, если не сотни, важных вещей, ради которых Томас был готов пожертвовать сном, а он не хотел разговаривать.

С трудом смирившись с текущим положением вещей, Томас попытался исполнить просьбу, откинувшись обратно на стену. После напряженного, переполненного волнениями дня он должен был спать как убитый, но вместо этого чувствовал себя бодрым и отдохнувшим. Странное поведение Ньюта нервировало и мешало сну даже больше, чем вереница мыслей, настойчиво лезущих в голову. Стоило закрыть глаза, как ощущение чужого присутствия вызывало мурашки.

В отличие от Томаса, Ньют не испытывал неудобства от нахождения рядом кого-то постороннего. Он сидел почти без движения, словно каменное изваяние, отгородившись от всего вокруг. Лишь изредка длинные пальцы, лежавшие на плечах, вздрагивали и скользили по ткани рукавов, словно повторяя чьи-то прикосновения.

Наблюдая за ним, Томас, поддавшись странному желанию, кажется, пришедшему извне, потянулся и накрыл ладонью руку Ньюта повыше кисти и осторожно погладил, добравшись до шеи. Мышцы под ладонью напряглись, но Ньют остался безмолвным и через несколько мгновений убрал собственные пальцы, давая простор. Удивленный внезапной переменой настроения, Томас смелее погладил плечо, спускаясь дальше. Закатанный выше локтя рукав дал коснуться голой кожи. Запястье было очень худым, казалось, что охватить его можно одной рукой и так же легко сломать прощупывающиеся косточки. Не останавливаясь, Томас провел пальцами обратно, стараясь дотронуться до внутренней стороны предплечья, повторяя линии вен. Прикосновение закончилось на сгибе локтя; Ньют вздрогнул, и Томас ощутил, как кожа под его ладонью покрывается мурашками, а тонкие и светлые до прозрачности волоски приподнимаются.

От осознания того, что он хочет сделать так еще раз, потому что это чертовски приятно, Томаса бросило в жар. За те несколько дней, что прошли в Глэйде, он пресыщался впечатлениями и слишком выматывался, чтобы думать о чем-то еще, кроме случившегося и вопросов, на которые не было ответов. Зато сейчас, ощущая, как собственное сердцебиение участилось от простого, совсем не интимного касания, он решил, что обязательно должен заняться этой проблемой, когда в следующий раз останется в одиночестве. Неуместная мысль о том, как с этим справлялись другие глэйдеры, прожившие здесь намного дольше, вызвала неприятное, но знакомое зудящее чувство, что он знает ответ, но не может вспомнить. Чтобы отвлечься от этого наваждения, Томас уже был готов задать очередной за день вопрос, не переставая при этом гладить подставленное плечо (уже только через ткань), но ему помешали.

Приближающийся шум от раздвигаемых кустов и мечущиеся отблески света Томас, излишне увлеченный прикосновениями, заметил, только когда они оказались совсем близко. Ньют тоже вскинулся от шелеста и поднял голову, одним движением сбросив с плеча руку. Словно они делали что-то постыдное. Или в Глэйде помыслы о подобных отношениях были запрещены? Не уверенный, что хочет знать об этом, Томас отодвинулся, все еще ощущая ладонью грубость ткани и тепло, исходившее от тела. Небрежность жеста несколько его задела, но подумать об этом он не успел — в их убежище ввалился Чак. На его лице явственно читался испуг, кожа была покрыта испариной — то ли от страха, то ли от долгого хождения по неприветливым зарослям. Было видно, что он не считал прогулку по лесу в ночи увлекательным приключением, но желание поискать куда-то запропастившегося новичка не давало ему покоя.

Мелькавший в зарослях свет оказался светильником, крепко зажатым в пальцах Чака. Мягкое свечение лампы рассеивало мрак, освещая укромное укрытие и делая все очертания окружавших их предметов резкими. Щурясь и стараясь привыкнуть к новому освещению, Томас почувствовал себя неуютно — будто их действительно застали за каким-то неприличным занятием. Раздражаясь от этого и от мысли, что выбранный им как можно дальше от остальных угол для сна превращался в центральную площадь, Томас выше натянул одеяло, словно собирался снова заснуть.

— Ты решил поиграть в прятки.

Улыбка, осветившая лицо Чака, как только он разглядел Томаса, и добродушный тон, с которым он это произнес, немного снизили градус раздражения.

— Твою мать, шанк! — От неожиданности Томас и Чак подпрыгнули, одновременно уставившись на Ньюта. Он продолжал сидеть на земле, вцепившись пальцами в то место на плече, где его недавно касались; от того, с какой силой он сжимал руку, на тыльной стороне ладони проступили нити вен, а суставы натянули тонкую кожу. Таким злым Томасу его еще не доводилось видеть. — Почему твоя унылая задница оказалась ночью в лесу? Ты слишком тупой, чтобы запомнить, когда нужно спать?! Уматывай отсюда! И если я увижу завтра, что ты отлыниваешь от выгребания кланка, — запру в кутузке на неделю без еды!

— Я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что у Салаги все в порядке, — поникшим голосом произнес Чак, опустив голову и вызывая у Томаса острое желание отвесить неожиданно разошедшемуся Ньюту подзатыльник.

— Убедился? — ядовито уточнил лидер Глэйда, сплевывая в сторону. — Оставь лампу.

— Ньют, — не выдержал Томас, увидев неприкрытый ужас на лице Чака, представившего возвращение через лес и могильники без источника света.

Даже не повернув головы, он поднялся на ноги, сразу же возвысившись над невысоким Чаком. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы младший из глэйдеров бросил на землю лампу и припустил что есть духу через кусты в обратном направлении. Подобрав светильник, Ньют принес его ближе к стене, по пути захватив валявшуюся вдалеке бутылку, и сел рядом с Томасом, толкнув его плечом.

— Этот кланкоголовый нарушает правила, — продолжая удивлять, совершенно спокойным и даже извиняющимся голосом пояснил он. У Томаса сложилось впечатление, что причина если и не полностью, то хотя бы частично была не в этом.

— Это было слишком, — все-таки попрекнул он, приготовившись получить такую же выволочку, как и Чак. — Он еще ребенок.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь поддерживать порядок. Если мы начнем пренебрегать правилами — станет еще хуже, — словно растратив все силы на внезапную вспышку, оправдывающимся тоном продолжил Ньют.

Томасу показалось, что он сам был недоволен собственной несдержанностью, но исправлять ничего не собирался. Устроившись рядом, он сосредоточенно и медленно открутил крышку бутылки, которую держал в руках. Понюхав содержимое, он задумчиво наклонил ее, наблюдая, как переливалась жидкость. Хоть Томас и сопереживал Чаку, но начинать ссору не хотелось совершенно; виной тому была усталость от прошедшего дня и странное поведение Ньюта.

Так ни на что и не решившись, Томас просто наблюдал за напряженно-молчаливым Ньютом. Оставленный Чаком светильник испускал желтоватое и мягкое свечение за счет цвета стекла, закрывающего лампочку. Свет от нее, преломляясь в прозрачном пластике и мутной жидкости, отбрасывал странные блики на лицо Ньюта, делая его выражение совершенно нечитаемым. Длинные пальцы медленно прокручивали бутылку в своем кольце, оглаживая горлышко и раскачивая жидкость внутри. Томас следил за отблесками света, плавающим на поверхности питья, словно завороженный их танцем.

— Мне одиноко, — неожиданно нарушил тишину Ньют, обращаясь к своим рукам. — Мне одиноко, тоскливо и страшно. Я никогда не оставался в Глэйде один, без Алби. Даже в тот раз, когда он должен был по правилам, да и по-человечески, бросить меня умирать, он все равно помог.

— О, — глубокомысленно произнес Томас, ошалело моргая, чтобы стряхнуть с себя сонное наваждение от отблесков света. У него тут же возник десяток вопросов, но как реагировать на откровенность одного из лидеров Глэйда, он не знал, и молчал, боясь все испортить.

— Не делай такое лицо. — Ньют улыбнулся, мельком посмотрев на Томаса. — Ты, шанк, знаешь меня неделю и не впадешь в панику, услышав эти слова. Большинство глэйдеров считают нас с Алби если не отцами, то уж старшими мудрыми братьями-то точно. И неуверенности от меня, когда Алби ужалил гривер, они не перенесут. А я — не он.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — не придумав ничего лучше, ответил Томас, продолжая испытывать смятение.

Ньют картинно закатил глаза, но было видно, что эти слова ему приятны.

— Не подлизывайся. — Он качнул ногой, коснувшись согнутого колена Томаса. Еще раз придирчиво понюхав открытую бутылку, Ньют все-таки сделал глоток, весь скривившись. — Я даже тобой управлять не могу, Салага. Я же сказал, что этот день ты проведешь возле меня. Стоило от этого сбегать в Лабиринт? Думаешь, там безопасней? В который раз мне приходится сквозь пальцы смотреть на твои нарушения правил.

— Так, может быть, ты меня с ними познакомишь уже? — осмелев, возмутился Томас, проверяя почву. Ньют скептически на него посмотрел, отпивая из бутылки большой глоток. Его странное настроение было непривычным, но совершенно не отталкивающим. Томас испытывал облегчение от того, что хотя бы один из глэйдеров не обвинял его во всех случающихся бедах.

— Чтобы ты мог нарушать правила по порядку? — Ньют усмехнулся и, сделав еще один глоток из бутылки, протянул ее Томасу. — Начнем с двадцатого?

Взяв ее, Томас с любопытством вдохнул запах, исходивший от напитка; он оказался резким, холодным и острым. Что именно так пахло, он не знал, но привычное ощущение, что когда-то ему это было известно, всколыхнулось внутри. Не медля больше, он обхватил губами горлышко и наклонил бутылку. Вкус у напитка оказался еще более мерзким, чем запах; проглотить обжигающую горькую жидкость, перебившую дыхание, оказалось чертовски сложной задачей. Пристально наблюдавший за ним Ньют одобрительно улыбнулся и похлопал Томаса по колену, забирая бутылку.

— Что это за дрянь? — все еще ощущая, как жжет горло от напитка, спросил Томас, слизнув горечь с губ.

— Считай это снотворным. — Ньют отсалютовал бутылкой, снова прикладываясь к ней. — Обезболивающим и черт знает чем еще.

— Алкоголь? — слово неожиданно всплыло в памяти вместе с ворохом воспоминаний. На языке сам собой появился горький хмельной вкус, а картины о расслабленности и легкости в мыслях подстегнули желание лучше распробовать то, что плескалось в бутылке.

— Откуда у тебя это... — Томас сделал в воздухе пас рукой, не в силах подобрать нужное слово. — Вам разве можно пить?

— Нет, правилами это запрещено. — Ньют пожал плечами и с заговорщическим видом подмигнул. — Но если ты этого не знаешь, то не беспокоишься. Выпьем за незнание, Томми?

<center>***</center>

Они допили первую бутылку. Вторую Ньют жестом фокусника извлек из спального мешка, но она определенно была лишней. Томасу хватило еще нескольких глотков, чтобы почувствовать себя бестелесным и легким. Каждое движение он совершал через сопротивление воздуха, ставшего густым и вязким, и только касался губами горлышка бутылки, делая вид, что пьет. Испытывая непонятное ощущение, что он в чем-то виноват перед Ньютом, Томас никак не противился его методичному поглощению золотистой жидкости. Кроме того, что лидер Глэйда сам этого хотел, раз пришел не к кому-нибудь, а к нему, Томас мог безнаказанно разглядывать его, пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях. 

Почему именно рядом с Ньютом, просто касаясь его руки, он впервые за все время в Глэйде подумал о сексе, испытав нечто похожее на возбуждение? Неужели он до того, как ему стерли воспоминания, предпочитал парней? Или Ньют был слишком похож на девушку? Или он просто возбуждался от любой ерунды из-за переизбытка тестостерона? Ворох неважных вопросов, возникших совсем недавно, не давал покоя. Ему предполагалось думать о выходе из Лабиринта и загадочной девушке, умевшей мысленно передавать сообщения, но не получалось; все застилали физиологические потребности тела.

Мыслить хоть немного четко, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, мешал дурман в голове, вызванный алкоголем, и Ньют, удобно устроившийся рядом, положив голову на плечо. Томас не мог отвести взгляда от тонких влажно блестящих губ слишком насыщенного розового цвета, контрастирующего со светлой кожей.

Приятная легкость разливалась по телу, делая мышцы ватными, а движения — заторможенными. У Томаса не получалось толком сосредоточиться, плавая в разномастных ощущениях, но взгляд все равно возвращался к Ньюту. Наполовину расстегнутая толстовка открывала длинную и худую шею с мягкой линией кадыка и острые выступающие ключицы. В памяти всплыло воспоминание о том, что они делали до того, как их прервал Чак, и о незаданном вопросе.

Ощутив настойчивый взгляд, Ньют сонно улыбнулся, не открывая глаз; кажется, за этот вечер Томас получил больше улыбок, чем за всю прошедшую жизнь. Они сидели слишком близко, соприкасаясь бедрами и плечами; почти пустая бутылка стояла на ноге Томаса, и Ньют придерживал ее пальцами.

— Я хочу спросить кое-что, — начал Томас, осознавая, как сильно заплетается у его язык. — Можно?

Ответом было не слишком осмысленное мычание. Не ограничившись этим, Ньют обнял его за шею, потянув к себе, все так же не открывая глаз. Не сводя взгляда с приоткрытых губ, Томас наклонился и почти невесомо поцеловал их, чувствуя, как стремительно проваливается на дно Обрыва.

— Еще, Алби. — Чувствительные пальцы прошлись по шее, не дав с первого мгновения разобрать произнесенное имя.

— Закончим на этом, — глухо отозвался Томас, наконец, разобрав, за кого его принимают. Со всей возможной осторожностью он высвободился из объятий. Ньют не сопротивлялся, безвольно, как тряпичная кукла, соскользнув ему на колени и сразу же отключившись.

Теперь Томас стал счастливым обладателем части интересующей его информации. И в первый, но далеко не в последний раз убедился, что не все ответы он хотел бы получить.


End file.
